


Berry experimenting of the experimenting berries

by Mommybrown1



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1





	Berry experimenting of the experimenting berries

 Berry experimenting of the experimenting berries

Us bros stretch and blue.  
Sf bros black and pup.

“Brother can black stay the night,” blue asked excitedly 

Stretch signed “ sure bro. Just don’t stay up too late”

Blue ran off to his bedroom and texted his friend that their plan was a go. A few weeks prior they were at the dump digging through trash looking for some new toys and books when they came across a book titled Intimacy 101. They looked at some of the pages and decided they wanted to try them out, but every time they tried their brothers would catch them and put a stop to it. Well, they finally came up with the idea to have a sleep over and try it out once their brothers went to sleep.

Finally after what seemed like hours both their brothers were asleep on the couch and floor.

“Okay black according to this book there are 9 steps of intimacy. Steps 1 and 2 we have done before, so we will skip hugging and hand holding. Step 3 is … closed mouth kissing?” blue said confused 

Black grabbed the book and flipped through it “okay so we put our mouths together” black whispered black grabbed blue by the shoulders and quickly pressed their mouths together “ this feels weird and stupid” black thought to himself.

After what seemed like forever due to the awkwardness blue moved his head away and picked up the book. “Okay so the next step  is something called French kissing, we put our tongues into each other's mouths, can you form a tongue black?” blue questioned 

Black scoffed “ of course I can” and he quickly opened his mouth to show off his beautiful plum colored tongue “see?”

Blue stared at Black's mouth and a cyan blush began to form on his face he thought to himself “what is this feeling building up in his chest. It felt warm. Blue formed his own tongue and moved in close to black. He couldn't resist the urge to slip his tongue into Black's mouth.  
Black was still as Blue shoved his tongue into his mouth. Black began to move his tongue in unison, he felt this warmth start to build in his chest and his crotch, black began to work his tongue into Blue's mouth feeling the need to dominate. Needing more black reached and lifted blues shirt. He felt blue jump as he gently stroke his spine.

Blue pushed Black away “ that feels a little weird, anyway the next part in the book says we need to….. WHAT?” blue gasped 

Black grabbed the book and took a look “is that all, don’t be so dramatic” black reached down and began to undress, he looked over to blue “ see it's just bones, what's the big deal” Black said. He saw blue looking at his pelvic bone, he looked down and saw his magic had formed into a plump glowing plum rod, just like a picture in the book. 

Blue couldn’t help but move closer  
“Can I touch it?” Blue asked he saw black nod yes, so he reached out and grasped it, he heard Black moan. Blue didn't know why but it turned him on. Blue started to move his arm up and down.

Black moved closer to blue, this feeling was intense he felt like he was going to scream, he quickly bit down hard on blues collar bone. 

Blue moaned at the intense pleasure he got when black bit into him, Blue released his grip and gently pushed Black down. “I wanna taste you, you smell so sweet like plums” blue opened his mouth revealing a cyan tongue and began to lick Black's shaft. Once blue felt comfortable enough be began to suck blacks shaft bobbing his head up and down watching black writhe in pleasure.

“Blue I can’t take anymore, it's your turn undress.” Black said as he sat up and began undressing blue leaving only his scarf, once he removed blues pants he saw a soaking wet vagina just begging for him to penetrate it . Black took his magic and began to tease blue’s entrance, Sliding his shaft back and forth watching blue squirm in pleasure, he felt so wet and warm, Black lost it when he heard blue beg him to put it in.

After black shoved it in all Blue could do was moan in pleasure, blue felt so full. He leaned into black to embrace him, he heard black telling him to quiet down or else their brothers would hear them, Blue moved in closer to blacks collar bone and bit down to muffle his moans. They continued to pleasure each other into the long hours of the night, they lost track of how many times they each felt release. The whole room smelled of blueberries and plums. They cleaned themselves up and opened the windows of the bedroom hoping to hide what they had done and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

Blue awoke and noticed it was already 9 o'clock “stars I haven’t slept in this late since I was a baby” blue thought to himself, As he went to get up he noticed he was being held down by someone. He immediately recalled his friend black had come over for a sleepover. Blue blushed recalling what had happened last night, their bodies entangled, moans and screams, their magic intertwined as they explored each other's bodies. Blue reached for his neck, he could feel where black had bitten him to muffle their moans so their brothers wouldn’t hear them. So they wouldn’t get caught.

 

Unknown to them their brothers had been watching the whole time, stretch and pup had learned of their brother's plans and figured it was time for them to learn about the bird and the bees. They had set up a hidden camera to record the whole thing and give them a power point presentation on it the following night.


End file.
